Complete
by evillygood
Summary: It seems as if Leah's life is going really well, until Devi enters her life... Girl/Girl relationship 1st in a one-shot series!


**Disclaimer:** I only own Devi…

Author Note: This is the first of my one-shot series. It is Girl/Girl coupling, so if you don't like that, then don't read. I hope you enjoy this!

Complete

College Christmas break finally arrived and I haven't been home since…well…since I left in the fall for college in Portland. I steered my black bronco into the fresh snow covered driveway to the Clearwater home, my home. I killed the engine to Betsy, the Bronco, and slung my grey duffle bag of dirty clothes over my shoulder. I shoved my hands into my pockets of my favorite jeans and faced Jack Frost as I made my way to the modest home.

A burst of warmth greeted me when I opened the door. Kicking off my boots; dropping the bag on the floor; I brushed off the thin layer of snow that had laid itself on me during my walk to the door.

"Seth, you can't do that!" Laughter filled the air after the unfamiliar female voice. Curious, I followed the laughter to the living room and found a boy, no, young man sitting next to an unfamiliar, yet familiar at the same time, girl. I stood there in the doorway watching; watching how her head dropped as she laughed, her mane of chocolate brown hair swinging; watching her petite back and perfect hour glass figure.

"Hey Leah!" called the young man aka my brother Seth. It could have been hours that I was standing staring but in that time Seth had turned towards me and broke me from my observation.

"Hey Seth," I smiled slightly at my baby brother. "Where's Mom?"

"In the kitchen," he replied before turning to the girl next to him and whining, "but I got a whole number."

I entered the kitchen and saw a welcoming and familiar sight. My mother, Sue, up to her elbows in flour cooking.

"Need help?" I asked startling her.

"Oh! Leah," Mom looked torn between hugging me and getting me dirty, and searching for a towel. Finally defeated at doing either, she smiled at me, "I could always use your help. Come knead this dough here." She gestured to the bowl next to hers. "We are making pizza. The pack is coming over for supper."

Dutifully, I began to knead the dough; my mind wandering to the living room every now and then until I finally asked, "So….what is Seth doing?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you the last time you talked?"

"Tell me what?"

"She and Seth do homework together. I guess, you could call it tutoring…She helps him with math and he helps her with science."

"No, he didn't tell me that," I stated biting the inside of my check.

"Well, I'm surprised. She's been coming over since October."

"October? Hmmm, what's her name?"

"Devi White, I do believe. I even think they might be-" _Ding Dong_, "Leah, could you go get that?" Seconds later, I opened the door and was ambushed with hugs by the pack in the entry way. We all went to the living room and found Seth setting up the Xbox without Devi White. The pack spread out on the floor and the furniture. I settled myself in between my brother and my alpha, Jake.

Jake leaned over me to ask Seth, "Where's Devi?"

"Calling her Mom," answered Seth.

"So she's staying?" asked Jake.

"Yeah."

"Hold the phone! She's _staying_? Does she _know_?" I asked my brown eyes wide open.

"Yeah, she does…" Seth mumbled.

"How?" I exclaimed. It was the law. You can't tell _anyone_…unless…you have imprinted. I couldn't restrain myself. I hand to ask. "Did you imprint on her?"

"No," Seth shook his head.

"Then what happened?"

*Flashback* (Seth POV)

_Stupid math class,_ I thought. _Stupid Jake had to leave school and couldn't wait for two minutes for me to grab my math book. No…_I dragged my feet beginning the lonely, long walk home. I was halfway there, when I heard it—a scream…

I broke out into a run towards the distressed sound, which came to the forest. As I approached the heart, all I heard was pleading from a girl. Instincts took over and I slowed my pace and tried to still my heart. Breathing slowly and evenly through my nose, I caught a scent…a scent of a rouge.

"Oh God! Someone help me!" begged the girl in utter desperation. Low chuckles filled the area. I peered around a tree trunk and found a shirtless pale man, the rouge, leaning over a cowering brunette girl. Her clothing was torn, most likely from being dragged here by the rouge. I took a step forward and stepped on a branch completely by accident. The twig broke under the pressure of my foot and all fell silent. I closed my eyes and waited for the rouge's reaction.

"Who goes there? I can smell you, shifter...Show yourself!" I obliged to his will and stepped out from behind my covering, trying to look calm and dominant. "A young one, eh? Want to join in the fun?" Billy used to tell us about rouges and how our pack was different; how we kept our humanity, while others surrendered themselves to the animal inside and take what they want, like the rouge here who wants the girl…

Hatred spread throughout my body like a California wildfire. I willingly became one with the animal inside. I leaped into the air man, but landed wolf on the rouge. The rouge hadn't had time to shift before my claws sank into his chest…

*End Flashback*

(return to Leah POV)

"She saw me shift, when I saved her, so it is only natural to tell her," Seth concluded his story. At that time Devi had finished her phone call and walked behind the couch. In an instant, Seth grabbed her wrist stopping her in her tracks. "So what did your mom say?" he asked the brunette.

Devi rolled her jade green eyes before answering with a cute smile on her face, "she said I could stay here tonight, if it got too late. She doesn't mind."

"Well, Leah…" Seth turned to me, "guess you'll have a roommate tonight."

"Oh God, you're Leah," She turned toward me; her jade eyes wide. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No it's all right." I cut in. "It will be nice to have another woman in the house," I smiled gazing into those green eyes. I was so lost that I did not even notice the look Jake and Seth shared. I did, however, notice when Jake got up muttering something about patrols and Devi took his place beside me. Soon a conversation sparked and in a few moments it began to delve deeper beyond the realm of 'well I like' and 'my favorite is'. The deeper we got the more enthralled I became by Devi White.

Devi yawned for the second time and had yet to finish her thought.

"Maybe," I uncurled my legs from underneath my body, "we should go to bed." I smiled softly at the petite brunette as she yawned again.

"Maybe we should," she whispered taking the copper hand I offered her. I gently hoisted her up off the couch and we made out way to my bedroom hand in hand.

I woke up to a tickling sensation on my face. Trying to get whatever was on it off, I sat up and found Devi curled into my side. 'How cute', I thought to myself. 'What the fuck? Where did that come from? I'm _straight_!' I bolted out of the bed and ran out of the house. I walked to the beach; my feet and ankles bathed in sea water, but in the cool morning air, I was able to breath.

"What's happening to me?" My question echoed through the air. "How did one day turn me into a softie? And a girl?" I turned to look at the forest; the home of my second form. "This isn't me."

I slipped into my favorite leather skirt that hit me mid-thigh and pulled a blood red cami over my head before pulling on my new black tightly lace patterned shirt with gaping holes artistically placed over my torso. I looked at myself in my vanity mirror and smiled at the reflection, "This is me." With a quick flip of my black hair, I decided I was ready to paint the town purple. I bounded down the stairs and rolled my eyes at the sounds of male bonding, but now and then a delicious treble giggle could be heard above the bass raucous. I peeked into the living room to see Devi, Seth, and Jacob playing Xbox, while he rest of the pack lounged around.

"Whoa Lee," Jake gasped turning every head towards me, "What are you wearing?"

"Clothes. I thought you would have known what that is even though you can barely keep yours on," I responded; sarcasm soaking every word.

"You're not going anywhere dressed like that," stated my brother.

"Oh yes, I am," I replied. I felt someone undressing me with their eyes. I looked in the brown eyes of the pack to find the culprit, but they weren't brown eyes. They were jade; Devi's eyes. Our eyes locked.

Her green eyes dancing with a preditorial gleam, "Where are you going?"

"Club Head," I smirked.

"Let me change and I'll be there." I know it is cliché, but shock and awe rushed through me. How could my little brother have such a…feisty friend? I bet she isn't even 18 yet.

"Sure…okay…you have 15 minutes and I'm not bailing you out of jail if you get caught."

The brunette smiled, "I didn't expect any different," as she moved passed brushing slightly against me.

Two hours later a sexy Devi and I were in Betsy on our way to Head.

"So where do you go to college?" suddenly asked the burnette net to me.

"Reed College in Portland," I answered keeping my eyes on the road. "I'm a sophomore."

"I'm a senior in high school," smiled Devi.

"I know."

"Oh, right, your brother." A silence gently spread between us, but was quickly shattered, "I know you are a werewolf and they don't age. So how old are you really?" I didn't know how to answer that. Do I really _want _her to know? But I don't want to be like mind-reader bloodsucker though. Do I really have anything to hide? I sighed. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I was just…curious." The rest of the car ride was silent with only the sound of my ipod playing through Betsy's speakers.

When we reached Seattle, I parked Betsy in a parking garage and we walked to Head. Head is located in the middle of Seattle in the old part of town where all of the buildings are brick.

"Do you even know how to get there?" asked Devi as we turned another corner.

I rolled my eyes, "yes."

"Really? 'Cause it's taking us a while …" I turned another corner and could hear music lightly reverberate off the walls. I stopped in front of one of the brick buildings and turned around sharply to face Devi.

"Remember," I began, but was quickly cut off.

"I know," smiled Devi coyly, "if I get caught, you aren't bailing me out."

"Yeah…" I turned back to the door and opened it only to be met with blaring music and a line of people, who wanted to get in. "Come on," I grabbed Devi's soft hand and pulled her through the crowd to the bouncer at the door.

"Hey Nick!" I greeted.

"Leah, lookin' good," smiled the buff bouncer, "whatcha doin' here?"

"Came here to have a good time, but only with your help," I flirted.

"Okay…fine," smiled Nick as he demolished our last obstacle to fun. I dragged the brunette through the threshold. The music pounded through the club intertwining with the rubbing, groping, dancing bodies. I weaved between the sweaty people to the bar. Once there, I found an empty leather topped stool and took a seat.

"Leah, what do you want to drink?" asked Tyler, the bartender.

"Sour raspberry jolly rancher shot," I answered scanning for any good prospects.

"Here you go," stated Tyler as he sat down the shot. "Anything for you, hot stuff?" he asked the woman next to me.

"No thanks," answered Devi's voice.

"I want to dance," stated Devi twisting her body towards me.

"Then dance." I took the shot and flipped it down my mouth.

"Fine," she flirted taking my copper hand in her beige one, pulling me out of my stool towards the dance floor. I was too shocked to do anything but let myself be pulled. I didn't put any effort into it at all determined to have no fun, but the music soaked into my veins, taking control. We danced wildly, hair flying everywhere, arms flinging around, shaking our asses; just having fun. I drifted closer and closer to her until we were touching. Somehow her arms found their way around my neck. In the middle of the dance floor surrounded by grinding sweaty bodies; we were kissing.

I have been kissed a lot. I've experienced my fair share of good and bad kisses, but I have never in all my life been kissed like _that_. It was hot and needy, yet calm and passive. I didn't understand it, and I still don't, but it was perfect.

She pulled away first. Here tight little shirt hid nothing. Her ample chest rose and fell rapidly and her little nipples nipped through. Her cheeks held crimson, whether from the heat or our kiss—I'm betting the later.

She stepped close to me once again her lips almost brushing mine, "I'm hungry," her emerald eyes drifted to my lips, "for food." She began to walk away from me before turning back and calling, "Are you coming?" I rolled my brown eyes and eliminated the distance between us in two steps. I was about to reach for her hand, but then reality slammed into me. What am I doing? I am Leah Clearwater, bad ass of the West Coast. I am Beta of a wolf pack full of males. I have _not _imprinted on a _girl_. I walked passed her leaving her behind.

The cool air hit my warm skin as I exited the building with Devi trailing behind.

"Where are we going," asked Devi as she caught up to me.

"To get food," I answered briskly.

"Obviously," her cold skin touched mine, "but where?"

"You'll see." We lulled through the streets. The buildings of Seattle towered over us watching, listening. The lights of Darla's cut through the dark of night. I crossed the deserted street Devi by my side.

"Here?" asked Devi doubting the place already.

"The best food at…2am that anyone can find," I answered, checking my phone for the time. A bell rang as I pushed open the door, "trust me." Devi entered the dinner her hand brushing mine. She sat at a booth in the corner near the front window. I took a seat across from the brunette.

"How'd you find this place?" she asked taking a menu from the only waitress.

"A late night drinking binge in high school," I stated before looking at my menu. Both the waitress and I knew what I was getting.

"Are the pancakes good here?"

"Everything's good here," I answered.

"What can I get you all to drink?" asked the old graying waitress.

"Coffee for me and…" I gestured to Devi.

"Apple juice," Devi filled in the blank looking into my brown eyes. She bit her lip before looking out the window her chocolate brown hair swinging after her. "It's so peaceful at this time," sighed Devi. I turned to look out the window and saw that she was right. No one was out, not even the drug dealers. Specks of light burst through the night.

I turned back to her to find her staring at me and smiled weakly, "You're right."

"Leah, I—" began Devi only to be cut off by the waitress asking for out order.

"I'll take the meat lover's breakfast," I ordered.

"Toast or pancakes?"

"Toast."

"And you?" the waitress asked Devi.

"I'll have the small stack of pancake," smiled Devi handing over her menu. The waitress left us to ourselves as she went to the kitchen.

"So…" Devi took a drink of her juice.

"Where did you get your top? It's really…sexy," I asked gesturing to her dark green sequined top.

"Thanks," blushed Devi, "I…I got it at Forever 21." She fingered the subject of our conversation. Silence surrounded our booth before capturing us; its prey. My hands curved around the hot coffee mug taking a sip of the warm liquid.

"Leah," began Devi; her heart beating faster than normal. She looked at her hands fidgeting. She was nervous. Why was she nervous? "I…I like you…I like you a lot." no, no, No, No, NO! She can't possibly feel the pull. I couldn't have imprinted on a girl. It's not possible. What do I say? What do I do? God, how can she possibly feel the pull? Say something Leah! But I didn't have to say anything; the waitress served our food and topped off my coffee. It hasn't even been a couple of days! JUST ONE! Ugh, why does this have to happen to _me_? Always me! I thought, pondered and mulled over what to do as I ate.

Suddenly a fork clattered on the plate on the other side of the table. I lifted my eyes to Devi; the pull no longer able to ignore. It was there and I…I had to surrender to it.

"Will you say something?" pleaded Devi tears welling in her big green eyes.

"I…I don't know _what_ to say," I stated giving in to the fact that I sincerely did not know what to do. She blinked trying to stop the tears from falling, but failing miserably. Without thinking I got out of the booth and slid in next to her offering my shoulder, which she took willingly. My arms wrapped around her small frame. "I can't believe you feel the pull already," I whispered so softly not expecting her to hear me.

"What pull?" asked Devi; her lips brushing my bare shoulder.

"Let's talk in the vehicle," I suggested. Slowly, cautiously as if afraid of me she scooted away allowing me space to get up. I guess I would be afraid too, if someone else held my heart in their hands. Taking her time, the brunette slid out. I slapped down a 20 before heading to the door with Devi beside me. The sun's rays pierced through the dark as we made our way back to Betsy.

"I'm sorry," I apologized breaking the silence.

"Thanks," she replied watching the ground as we walked. The sleeping city began to awake as we walked. More people began to occupy the sidewalks. The smell of coffee confiscated the air as we passed by a Starbucks. By the time we got to the parking garage, the streets were packed with cabs and cars.

We climbed in the bronco and got situated.

"Ahh," sighed Devi as she took off her shoes and flung them in the back.

"So…" I encouraged her to say something, anything.

"The pull."

"Right," I sighed getting on the interstate. "How much do you _truly _know about werewolves?"

"Quite a bit," answered Devi before pulling up her long legs on the seat; her skirt riding up her thigh.

"Do you know about imprinting?" I asked hesitantly.

"Imprinting?"

"It's how we find our proper mates, our soul mates. It just takes one look, or so I've experienced, for the pull of imprinting to begin, for the need to be near each other to fester." My hands tightened on the wheel. Fate is a bitch of a mistress.

"Why do you scorn it so? It sounds nice. You don't have to date. You don't have to be rejected. You just wait." The words tumbled out of her cute pink mouth with confusion laced in every word.

"It does sound nice doesn't it," I sneered sarcastically, "but it has a way of uprooting people's lives and imprisoning them.

"Why are you telling me all of this? I mean you did mention a pull in the dinner." Then it clicked for her. "A pull…" her eyes snapped to mine locking with realization; the puzzle solved. "You imprinted on me." She sat there stunned into silence.

"Yeah," I confirmed my eyes back on the road.

"Oh my God," she whispered. Her hand touching her face as a small smile spread. After a while she turned to me full frontal with the transformation from a timid smile to a brilliant confident one. "So you're made to be mine."

"Yours?" I'm not her slave! I'm never going to be.

"The love of my life."

"I'll be whatever you want me to be…within reason," I added. I will _never_ be her slave.

"Really?" she smiled; her chest rising and falling with excitement. Her green eyes sparkled.

"Really," I whispered as we pulled into town. "Are you going home?"

"Yeah down by the school." She replied putting on her shoes once more. "See you later," she smiled opening the door going to her house…

I drove home in a daze before flopping on my bed falling into a dead sleep.

"LEAH!" _Bang_, _Bang_, _Bang_, "LEAH!" called Jake again. I rolled over taking a pillow with me to cover my head. _Crash_! My door flew open right before my bed was jostled. "Leah," whisper-sang my alpha as he pried the pillow out of my fingers. "It's time to get up." I flung my hands trying to hit Jake _hard_, but his giant warm hands caught them before they could make contact. "No, you're not. You have patrol in about twenty minutes," smiled Jake as I slowly opened my brown eyes with a scowl on my face. "There she is," his smiled grew wider—if that was possible—before kissing my cheek. He began to climb off my bed dragging the blankets with him.

"No," I moaned. His deep laughter filled the air before he closed the door behind him, the big lug head.

"Great, now I'm up," I huffed getting out of bed. I quickly threw a dress on—they're so easy to shift in—and went to find some breakfast. The pack had already conjugated in the kitchen even though it was nine in the morning, the perfect time to sleep. I took the only empty chair which was usually Seth's, next to Jake and Embry.

"I told you I could get her up." Laughter echoed through the kitchen at Jake's comment. Scowling I stole his bowl of cereal, spoon and all, and began to eat.

"So which one of you poop-stains am I patrolling with?" I asked in between bites.

"Me, of course," nudged Jake playfully. In all reality Jake may be annoying, but I kinda have to love him, since he's my best friend and all.

I drank the milk out of the bowl and turned to him, "well, let's go!"

Before I knew it we were stashing our clothes in the forest and beginning our patrol.

_Did you have fun Friday night? Haven't had a chance to catch up since you slept the weekend away,_ laughed my alpha. Without any conscious thought my mind whirled with the events—that I wasn't planning on telling anyone including Jake—of Friday night. Fuck this mind link!

_Oh shit, Leah!_ Jake stopped in his tracks blocking me in the process. _So since you're lez now, can I watch you and Dev-_

_Jacob Black! Hell NO!_ A growl escaped from my wolf form.

Laughter echoed in my head, _I was joking. God, you seriously have imprinted on her._ We ran to a cliff near the place where we stashed our clothes and shifted back to human form, for our patrol was over.

"So whatcha going to do now?" asked Jake sitting on the ledge.

"I don't want to do her every will. I don't want to be her slave!"

"So that's what this is all about," sighed Jake as I took a seat next to him.

"About what?"

"Your hesitation to diving in. You've been screwed over by imprinting over and over again and you've seen what it has done to people. But what you don't realize, Leah," his voice softened as a smile appeared, "is that you aren't a slave. You do the things you do to make their life and in turn your life a better happier place to live in."

"So when does the lochness monster return?"

"In three weeks," answered Jake quickly. "Don't try to change the subject. Do you know what you need to do?" I rolled my eyes in response. "You need to be the Leah Clearwater I know and get you girl." His words hit the bull's eye. I was afraid over such a stupid thing. I stood up with determination. I was going to complete my world.

I parked Betsy in the high school parking lot for they weren't out of school yet and sat on the hood, while I waited for last bell to ring. It was surprisingly not snowing, but my jeans and long sleeved black shirt still felt good—I changed after patrols. The bell rang through the campus. Seconds later a mad rush was made to the parking lot. People poured out of all of the doors. As kids passed by some from the rez hollered greetings to me, but I was too focused to reply. Moments later Devi exited the school and our eyes locked. A small smile crept through her mask.

"Hey," she greeted when she approached me. I didn't even reply. My heart pounded in my chest as I slid off the hood. I stalked toward her, like the wolf I am, hunting my prey. Her jade eyes gleamed at my approach.

"Leah, wha-" I captured her lips with mine, stopping her words. She responded instantly melting into the kiss. My hands tugged on her hips bringing her closer. Her cream arms wrapped around my neck before playing with my black hair. We pulled away, our foreheads touching as we gasped for air. A smile graced both of our faces.

Complete, I feel complete.


End file.
